Plastic containers in various sizes are widely manufactured and used. Existing conventional designs of plastic containers, of the type used for paint and other liquids, typically have a closure in the form of a lid or cover that is attached to the pail by a snap-fit or by a screw-on connection.
Once the lid is removed, the contents of the pail are completely exposed. When the pail is used in an environment where small children are present, their curiosity may cause them to look into the pail to view its contents. If the pail contains a liquid the child may put its head in the pail and may fall or tumble into the interior of the pail and possibly drown. Containers of the type which present the greatest danger are the 5-gallon pail size, since a small child's head can readily be immersed in the contents of such a pail.
A satisfactory and simple solution to this problem has not yet been made available.